Planète
by Asrial
Summary: Les chevaliers, tous les chevaliers, se retrouvent enfin après les guerres et rétablissent le lien qui fait d'eux le Sanctuaire.  POV par les yeux d'albior


Planète

Albior posa son sac sur la marche de marbre pour signer la plaquette que le garde lui présentait.  
Derrière lui, Léda et Spica, ses deux élèves les plus âgés tentaient sans grande réussite de contenir l'enthousiasme des plus jeunes.

Le Chevalier d'Argent de Céphée ne put retenir un petit sourire affectueux.

Depuis qu'il avait enfilé son armure pour la première fois, à l'age de 10 ans, il avait été nommé professeur sur l'Ile d'Andromède.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna n'avaient pas d'enfance.

C'était encore plus vrai pour ceux dont le destin était d'être des professeurs et non des guerriers. Il y avait plusieurs amures de chaque niveau comme cela.

Pour les bronzes, c'était le Dragon, le Loup et la Licorne.

Pour les Argent, Céphée, Lézard, et Triangle.

Pour les Ors, le Verseau et le Bélier et, étonnement, le Cancer.

Trois, à chaque fois.

C'est neuf armures là étaient les armures des professeurs. Ceux qui les enfilaient savaient que leur devoir serait d'enseigner avant de combattre.

Bien sur, tous les chevaliers pouvaient être amenés à enseigner à un moment ou un autre, principalement les ors avec leurs successeurs, mais l'existence intrinsèque de ces neufs là était d'enseigner.

Cela convenait parfaitement a chevalier d'Argent. On n'aurait pu le mieux placer. Avoir des enfants autour de lui l'apaisait toujours. Il aimait voir ces bambins effrayés et en larmes découvrir progressivement leur cosmos, s'émerveiller de leurs réussites et enfin gagner leurs armures. Ho, bien sur, il en voyait mourir aussi. Mais jamais, malgré la tristesse, il ne les laissait mourir seul.

C'était son devoir et son privilège d'accompagner ses élèves jusqu'à ce qu'ils le quittent. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

"- Les enfants."

L'ordre, prononcé d'une voix calme et douce eut plus d'impact que les cris et les grondements de Léda et Spica. La douzaine d'enfants entre quatre et dix ans s'ordonnèrent deux par deux, main dans la main, derrière leur maître. Les deux apprentis aînés prirent la fin de la colonne. Au grand regret d'Albior, les deux jeunes hommes étaient à présent trop vieux pour espérer recevoir un jour une armure. C'était la fin du voyage pour eux. Tout au moins, a ses côtés.

Ils choisiraient ce qu'ils voudraient faire : Garde, serviteur, ou retourner dans le monde. S'ils choisissaient cette option, le pope scellerait leur pouvoir comme cela devait toujours être fait.

Albior avait entendu parler de cet apprenti chevalier, aigri et relâché dans la nature sans que son cosmos ne soit scellé qui avait manqué faire exploser une centrale nucléaire aux états unis. Il avait fallut l'intervention du chevalier d'or du Lion pour éviter une catastrophe.

C'était ce qui avait commencé à faire douter Albior du pope. A l'époque, il avait mit cela sur le compte de l'âge mais…Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna pouvait-il accepter comme chef un vieillard qui commençait à devenir sénile ? Albior n'avait rien contre l'homme, simplement, le Sanctuaire était un endroit qui demandait une main de faire. Il aurait mieux valu que le Pope passe la main… Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que Shion était déjà mort et que Saga avait prit sa place ? Albior avait toujours eut une très grande tendresse pour Shion. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait donné la leçon la plus importante de toute son existence, bien des années auparavant.

Lorsque le tout jeune Albior était arrivé sur l'île d'Andromède, près de dix neuf ans auparavant, il avait rapidement rendu à moitié fou son professeur du haut de ses deux ans. Ses dons psychiques étaient très forts. Trop pour un bambin de son âge. Totalement incontrôlés, dangereux et bien trop accessibles pour un bébé effrayé comme il l'était.

Pendant une de ses tournées d'inspection, Shion s'était arrêté sur l'île d'Andromède, un bambin de trois ans dans les bras.

Il avait fallut un long travail d'approche au Pope pour arriver à faire sortir le mini Céphée du fin fond du boyau de roc dans lequel l'enfant avait trouvé refuge. Le pauvre gosse avait aussi peur de ses pouvoirs naissant que de l'endroit où il était et de l'homme a qui on l'avait confié.

Mais le vieillard l'avait vite mit en confiance.

Il exsudait du vieil Atlante un calme, une tranquillité et une prestance que seule la force, la puissance et la justesse qu'il émettait parvenait à équilibrer.

Shion était un chêne puissant et immuable pour le bébé Céphée.

Pour l'adulte, il l'était toujours.

Même deux morts et deux guerres n'avaient pu avoir raison du grand pope. Si ça ce n'était pas de la constance et de l'équilibre, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Un petit soupir échappa au chevalier d'argent.

"- Ca ne va pas, maître ?" S'inquiéta Léda, un peu incertain.

C'était sa nouvelle vie qui allait se jouer dans les heures à venir. Il espérait juste qu'il aurait son mot à dire.

"- Tout va bien, Léda… Ne sens-tu pas ? Tout va même mieux que bien." Sourit Albior.

Les deux apprentis s'entre regardèrent sans comprendre. Leur cosmos était trop faible pour sentir ce que le chevalier d'argent sentait. Le Sanctuaire entier baignait dans un agréable voile de cosmos qui le laissait tout cotonneux.

En bas, il sentait les présences nombreuses et faibles des bronzes, comme une multitude d'ouvriers qui établissaient la base solide et multiple de la montagne. Faibles et fragile indépendamment les uns des autres, ils représentaient tous ensembles une solidité remarquable, comme un brin de laine est fragile seul mais incommensurablement plus résistant lorsqu'il a été tricoté avec d'autre.

Juste au dessus, Albior sentait les argents, ses frères. Là, Orphée, le plus brillant, plus loin, Misty, encore ailleurs Marine et Sheena… Ils étaient ses frères et quelques trous dans la trame de leur présence marquaient encore les absents. Son propre cosmos se glissa à sa place comme un pied se glisse avec bonheur dans une vieille charentaise déglinguée mais parfaitement à la forme de son porteur. Immédiatement, il en ressentit un apaisement remarquable. Il sentait ses frères et sœurs autour de lui qui le soutenaient et le renforçait, comme sa présence les renforçait et les soutenait eux. Si les bronze étaient une trame de laine, souple et solide, eux étaient la chaîne de cette toile, mais faite de fils métalliques. Un peu moins souple, moins nombreux, mais qui renforçaient encore l'ensemble, lui donnait une rigidité élastique qui donnait de la puissance et de la tenue a ces simples fils de laine.

Être enfin parmi eux, à sa place, c'était pour Céphée comme découvrir pour un homme du désert que la mer existe. Une surprise et un émerveillement sans limite. Les rares manquant s'approchaient, il le sentait. Comme les autres le sentaient.

Lorsque Trémi et Noesis prirent enfin leur place dans le réseau des argents, Albior du retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il portait son armure que les vingt quatre chevaliers d'argent étaient au Sanctuaire et qu'ils avaient prit leur place.

Sous eux, il sentait les chevaliers d'argent ressentir le même soulagement lorsque les cinq derniers bronzes se coulèrent à leur place.

S'il avait été possible de "voir" les réseaux qu'ils constituaient, tous auraient vu le brusque afflue de couleur, d'énergie et l'augmentation de vitesse du cosmos qui coulait entre eux.

Mais pour le voir, il fallait être plus puissant qu'ils ne l'étaient.

Lui-même était l'un des quatre argents les plus puissant. En cas de catastrophe, il aurait même pu enfiler l'armure d'or du Taureau si la nécessité d'un chevalier d'or se faisait jour. Il n'aurait jamais la capacité d'Aldébaran, mais s'il devenait nécessaire qu'il la revête pour aider à sauver les meubles, il doutait qu'il ai le temps de s'encombrer à savoir s'il était vraiment à sa place ou non. Mais malgré ça, s'il "sentait" le quintuple réseau de cosmos du Sanctuaire sur sa peau comme si on lui avait posé dessus des couches de dentelles, il ne pouvait le "voir".

Non…Cela était réservé à certains ors et surtout, au pope.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers menant aux temples du zodiaque, Céphée fit une pose.

Les enfants étaient épuisés à le suivre.

Il s'accroupit devant eux.

Tous les chevaliers montaient lentement, tous ressentant comme lui le tiraillement de leur cosmos vers le haut du Sanctuaire, vers ce dernier temple qui les appelait.

Et si certains bronzes se demandaient qui d'Athéna ou du pope les appelait ainsi, Albior connaissait déjà la réponse.

Ce n'était pas une cloche de pouvoir qui les appelait, indéniablement féminine et protectrice.  
C'était un roc de puissance, infiniment masculin, comme des milliers de racines qui s'insinuaient entre eux et les appelaient pour qu'ils montent vers lui, qu'ils le rejoignent tout en haut.

"- Léda, Spica. Vous ne pouvez aller plus haut. Seuls les chevaliers peuvent monter pour l'instant." S'excusa Albior. "Conduisez les enfants à ma maison, voulez vous ?"

"- Votre…Maison ?"

Le chevalier d'argent leur montra les vingt-quatre petites maisons en marbres de chaque coté de l'esplanade avant les escaliers des temples.

"- Celle de Céphée a son sceau sur le haut de la porte, comme toutes les autres." Il montra le carré de droite." La mienne est part là. Installez vous, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurais."

Une présence s'arrêta près d'Albior.

Un bronze.

Même sans "goûter" le cosmos chaleureux et tendre près de lui, Céphée savait déjà qui était le chevalier. Le réseau le renseignait sans même qu'il ai besoin de le questionner. Chaque chevalier avec une note personnelle, une musique qui était la sienne et qui vibrait dans le réseau.

"- Allons y, Shun."

"- Oui maître."

Céphée abandonna ses élèves aux mains capables des deux aînés.

Quiconque de l'extérieur aurait eut la chance de découvrir le Sanctuaire à cet instant serait resté perplexe devant le troupeau de zombies qu'ils étaient, perdu dans les réseaux.

Tous les chevaliers montaient vers le dernier temple avec une expression un peu perdue, comme s'ils étaient drogués, comme s'ils écoutaient quelque chose à la limite de leur champ de conscience qu'ils étaient seuls a percevoir.

Ce n'était pas faux.

Le Réseau était presque complet. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose.

Juste deux personnes.

Le pope lui-même qui heureusement ne s'était pas encore liés à ses hommes et le Cancer.

Tous les chevaliers qui montaient vers le Temple du pope retinrent une grimace lorsqu'une présence brutale et incroyablement solide se matérialisa à sa place.

DeathMask.

La présence était ronchon et agressive mais le brutal rush de cosmos qui les traversa tous, enfin complet, le détendit et le surprit tellement que le or ne pu camoufler son soulagement et son plaisir alors que le flux du triple réseau Or /Argent /Bronze s'intensifiait pour prendre son rythme de croisière maintenant que l'un des nœuds principaux n'était plus manquant.

Albior revit immédiatement sa pensée alors qu'il posait le pied sur l'esplanade devant le dernier temple.

Leur organisation n'était pas une pyramide avec les bronzes en base solide et souple, les argents, plus rigide et enfin les ors qui apportaient la pointe terminale et l'énergie.

Non…

Leur réseau était circulaire.

Sphérique même.

Comme une planète.

Les bronzes, autour, pour la croûte. Fins et fragiles, en perpétuel changement, souvent se castagnant entre eux mais interdépendant.

Les argents ensuite, meubles mais indispensables à la cohésion des bronzes comme le manteau terrestre, bouillants d'énergie et capable de ressurgir entre les bronzes lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient parfois pour les séparer

Les ors enfin, fluides, brûlants d'énergie sans laquelle les argents ne pourraient fonctionner et sans qui toute vie déserterait la surface.  
Et enfin, tout au fond, solitaire et unique, le Pope, la graine… fluide mais solide a force de pressions condensée, de puissance contenue et d'énergie concentrée, radiant ce qui était nécessaire pour que les autres restent solidaires.

Le Sanctuaire était une petite planète a lui tout seul.

Et au milieu d'eux, vivants comme eux même vivaient sur la surface de la terre, les humains, les serviteurs, Rodario, dépendant d'eux, de leur protection, de leur chaleur et de leur présence, comme tout humain dépendait du bon cycle de la machinerie interne de la planète pour survivre….

Shun s'arrêta près de June et de ses frères sur le bord extérieur de l'esplanade, là ou était sa place, sur la rune effacée par le temps représentant Andromède.

Le jeune bronze n'avait pas fais attention à là où il se plaçait, pas plus qu'il n'avait fait attention aux vieux glyphes presque invisibles sur la pierre.

Juste que sa place était là.

Albior franchit le cercle étroit des bronzes pour prendre sa place là où il le devait. Pas plus que les autres il ne s'était posé de question.

Il était juste derrière Aldébaran, grand, massif, solide, puissant et infiniment doux pourtant.

Derrière le Cancer, Mei de la Chevelure de Bérénice et une petite demoiselle minuscule aux courts cheveux noirs, l'armure de la grue sur le dos, semblaient couver DeathMask avec dans les yeux la tendresse que seul le lien entre professeur et élève pouvait engendrer.

Un peu plus loin, Camus surveillait un peu Hyoga, a moitié caché par deux argents donc celui du Triangle.

Le regard d'Albior s'égarait sur ses gens qui étaient ses frères, ses sœurs, ses mères, ses pères, ses fils et ses filles. Ils étaient une multitude, mais ils étaient un. Ils étaient des individualités mais une seule et même entité qui attendait sa complétion.

Shion prit sa place au centre du triple cercle.

Nombre des chevaliers se raidir par réflexe. Tous avaient sentit l'arrivée brutale dans leur réseau du Cancer.

Pourtant, la présence du pope se fit en douceur, comme un père qui ouvre ses bras pour serrer son enfant contre lui, comme un ami fidèle qui étreint un avant bras en signe de reconnaissance, comme un enfant qui attrape l'index de son père parce que sa main est trop petite pour prendre la main entière et qui exsude sa confiance et sa satisfaction.

Albior ferma les yeux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de les ouvrir pour voir ce qui l'entourait.

Machinalement, il prit la main d'Astérion à sa droite et de Nicol à sa gauche.  
Le lien physique renforçait encore le lien de cosmos qui les unissaient. Il fermait le cercle, les cercles qu'ils représentaient.

Ils étaient tous et pourtant ils n'étaient qu'un, se nourrissant les uns des autres, acceptant les défauts et les qualités de chacun, comprenant, apprenant, s'ouvrant à tous et chacun.

Le cosmos glissait en eux, autours d'eux, comme un millier de constellations.

A travers leurs paupières closes, chaque chevalier voyait la lumière brillante de leur cosmos.

Si les ors avaient recréés la lumière du soleil devant le mur des lamentations, c'était un minuscule univers, un cosmos en miniature qu'ils recréaient ensemble en cet instant.

Petit à petit, la sensation de plénitude se résorba à mesure que chacun reprenait conscience de son individualité.

Pourtant, en chacun, la marque des autres restait.

Il n'y avait rien besoin de plus.  
Après des années de luttes intestines, de combats, de frustration, de trahison et de suspicion, les chevaliers d'Athéna avaient enfin retrouvé le chemin de leur unité.

Silencieux et immobile au milieu des siens, Shion soupira doucement.

C'était la première fois depuis des temps immémoriaux que le Sanctuaire retrouvait cette unité première qui avait été la sienne à son commencement. Mais il lui avait semblé indispensable qu'un nouveau départ soit donné.

Trop de sang avait coulé parce que les chevaliers avaient oubliés ce qu'ils étaient.

A présent, chacun resterait avec les autres et les liens reconstruits leur permettraient, peut-être de se tourner vers l'avenir sans se soucier plus longtemps des terreurs du passé.

Malgré son épuisement, Shion ne put que sourire lorsque Aioros sourit à Saga avec affection.

Les gros drames de cœur n'existaient plus. Les désespoirs et les remords s'étaient évanouit.

Et qu'importait qu'Athéna ne soit pas là.  
Ce n'était pas la bénédiction de la déesse dont ces hommes et ces femmes avaient besoin. C'était, d'une façon bien plus pragmatique, de l'acceptation de leur pairs, juste savoir qu'ils étaient, malgré tout, malgré leur tache, leur puissance, leur force et leur devoir, humains….

On passa un bras sous le sien pour l'aider à marcher. Centre et Origine, le pope avait épuisé presque tout son cosmos dans le réseau qu'il avait rétablit entre eux tous. A présent, il n'aurait plus besoin de l'alimenter seul. Chaque chevalier avait retrouvé sa place à l'intérieur. Mais pour cela, il avait fallut presque une vie pour le faire renaître.

On le porta presque jusqu'à ses appartements avant de le maître au lit  
Sans bruit, Mu et Albior sortirent de la chambre.

Un sourire en coin aux lèvres, Mu fixait Céphée avec un rien d'amusement.

"- J'approuve, j'approuve."

Albior resta interdit une seconde sans comprendre avant de prendre une belle teinte rouge brique.

Comment cacher quoique ce soit lorsque pendant un instant vous aviez été tous les autres ?

Il n'en rougit que davantage lorsqu'une paire de gémeaux vint prendre les mains du jeune Bélier.

Comment cacher quoique ce soit lorsque pendant un instant vous aviez été tous les autres ?

Oui, vraiment, comment ?

Petit hédoniste va.

Hé, il y avait de quoi être jaloux ! Mais si tous les béliers étaient les mêmes….

Le regard d'Albior se reporta sur la porte close des appartements du pope.

Il rougit davantage lorsque Misty, Astérion et Neosis le charrièrent.

Le pope ? Vraiment ? Il tapait dans la qualité le vandale !

Albior parvint à ne plus rougir.

Ils en rediscuteraient lorsque Misty et Aldébaran auraient papoté un brin, lorsque Astérion se serait ouvert à June et lorsque Neosis aurait apporté les roses qu'il avait volés au douzième à Trémi.

En attendant, le Verseau avait ouvert sa cave et le vin coulait à flot.  
Comment mieux finir une journée comme celle là qu'en roulant sous la table ?


End file.
